


Desire

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly Underage, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tom is 19, harry is 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Tom Riddle is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor who introduces Harry to the world of BDSM, in an attempt to create the perfect submissive





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is a fic with very little plot. I was in the mood to write something kinky, so I asked my tumblr followers for suggestions and got a couple of prompts. Originally I was going to write them separately, but I decided I may as well put them together in the same universe. So Harry and Tom will develop a relationship over time, but their story is going to revolve around kinky sex and not much else xD If there's a type of play you don't like in a chapter, it won't matter if you skip it, because again, little plot :P
> 
> If you have any suggestions for kinks you'd like to see, leave me a comment down below or send me a message on my [tumblr](https://acciotomriddle.tumblr.com) (which has anon turned on if you don't want your name attached lol). I can't promise I'll definitely write your kink, or in what order, but I'm generally quite open minded--little squicks me out
> 
> This chapter contains: breathplay, teacher/student, deepthroating

“Detention, Mr Potter,” Tom said sharply, lips curling as bright green eyes snapped to him in horror. “Tonight at eight, and let that be a lesson to the rest of you. There will be no talking in my classroom unless I allow it.”

Harry huffed, lips forming into a ridiculous but rather delicious pout. Ron Weasley sat beside him, looking incredibly relieved that Tom hadn’t disciplined him for talking too, but Tom had no interest in gangly red-heads. 

Although Tom was new to teaching at Hogwarts this year—Defence Against the Dark Arts, though his personal interest was less in the defence and more the Dark Arts part—and was only two years older than the seventh years, he had mostly been able to control his classes with ease. Most students remembered him as the formidable Slytherin prefect and later Head Boy, and treated him with the glorious combination of respect and fear—apart from Harry and his little group of friends, who thought they were invincible with Granger as Head Girl.

But Tom was a professor now, with Headmaster Slughorn wrapped around his little finger, so he could pretty much do what he wanted—and Tom was going to make the most of _all_ his advantages. 

His mind was ablaze with ideas, and by the time eight o’clock rolled round, Tom’s fingers were itching with eagerness to start.

Harry knocked on the door to his classroom two minutes late, his face flushed and chest heaving ever-so-slightly as if he’d run down. The sight struck a pleasant chord in Tom’s chest, and he smiled as he settled on how he was going to make Harry serve the detention. 

“You’re late,” Tom said, stepping aside to let Harry in. “My, that isn’t a good start, is it?”

Harry shrugged, looking up at Tom sullenly as the door closed with a quiet click behind him. 

He really was a cute little thing, Tom observed. Tall enough, though small in comparison to Tom, slender and lithe, with pretty green eyes, wild hair that would look good with Tom’s fingers threaded through it _tugging_ , and ruby red lips forming a mouth that just begged to be _fucked_.

“Tell me, Harry, do you respect me?”

Harry blinked. “What? Do I… _respect_ you? What kind of question is that?”

“Quite a simple one, “ Tom answered, using a finger to tilt Harry’s chin up when Harry’s gaze dropped to the floor. “I think the answer is rather clear by your attitude, but I want to hear you say it. So I’m going to ask you one more time; do you respect me?”

“No,” Harry finally said, boldness taking over. “I don’t respect you. You were an asshole as a prefect, you were an asshole as Head Boy, and now you’re an asshole as a professor. Happy?”

The look on Harry’s face was so incredibly insolent then that it was only thinking about what the rest of the evening would bring which stopped Tom from striking him. 

“Rather,” Tom answered calmly instead. “Now tell me; are the rumours true?”

Harry’s brows furrowed. “Rumours? What rumours?”

“That poor Ginny Weasley had quite the shock this summer when she caught you on your knees in front of her dragon tamer brother?”

Harry flushed a deep shade of pink, and he pursed his lips together tightly, standing as still and silently as he could manage. 

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Tom purred. “You’re a dirty little cocksucker.”

Harry’s lovely plump lips fell open in shock. “What?! You-”

“Do you find me attractive?” Tom cut in. “Don’t be shy; tell me the truth.”

“I think this is very inappropriate of you and I’m going to leave,” Harry muttered, turning quickly and grabbing the door handle, but Tom was quicker. Harry yelped as the handle burnt his hand, sizzling his skin, and he turned back round to glare at Tom, pressing his mouth against the sore spot on his skin. “Fuck you,” he murmured against his hand. “You’re a fucking maniac, you-”

“I’m a professor, and I’ve given you a detention so you’re not going anywhere,” Tom answered simply. “Headmaster Slughorn is happy for me to treat my students as I see fit, and this is how you _deserve_ to be treated. So answer me, Harry—do you find me attractive?” 

“You’re an asshole-” Harry began, but Tom cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“I didn’t ask if you fancied me, but if you considered me attractive,” Tom said. “I’m sure you do; I’m classically handsome with the kind of face they want in magazines, and you clearly have a thing for the slightly older gentleman.”

Harry looked like he was trying to hold something back, visibly grinding his teeth together in his efforts to stay quiet. 

“It doesn’t matter to me what you think, regardless,” Tom continued. “I was simply trying to gauge how much you’d enjoy the next stage of your detention. You’re here because you were talking over me in class, so I think it might be good to show you what far better use I can put your mouth to.”

Harry’s eyes widened almost comically, and he took a step backwards until his back hit the wall. Tom followed his path, putting his hands either side of Harry’s head so that Harry was trapped underneath him. Harry swallowed heavily, looking up at Tom with pupils which were beginning to grow, while his breath hitched in his throat.

Tom’s lips curled—Harry was definitely attracted to him, even if he hated himself for it. 

“I know you want me, Harry, it’s okay,” Tom purred. “Can’t you imagine it? Those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my big cock? You’re hungry for it, kitten, I can tell. I’m not going to force you to do anything, but why deny what we both want? Hmm, Harry? Give in to your desires.”

Just when Tom’s patience was beginning to wear thin, and he was debating using _Imperio_ , Harry finally nodded. It was subtle and reluctant, but a nod nonetheless. 

Tom smiled wickedly. “Good boy.” He moved a hand to Harry’s chest, feeling the heavy drumming of Harry’s heart against his fingers for a few movement before he moved his hand up to Harry’s neck, fingers curling ever-so-slightly around the soft skin. “I’m going to play with you just how I like it,” Tom informed him. “But you’re in no danger; I’m very talented with my fingers.”

Then he closed his grip around Harry’s neck.

The react was instantaneous; Harry’s eyes bulged, his hands flying to Tom’s arm to try and tear it off his neck. Tom released the hold before Harry could, fixing him with a calm smile instead. 

“I told you, kitten, you’re in no danger,” Tom said. “But I’m the one in control here.”

“Don’t call me-” Harry began, but Tom cut him off by closing his fingers around his throat again.

Tom felt his own heart flutter in excitement as Harry made a delightful little whimpering noise, and his cock was growing rapidly hard as he watched Harry struggle for breath. There was nothing like having someone’s life _literally_ in his hands to get his pulse racing. 

“See,” Tom cooed as he slackened his grip, “you can handle what i throw at you. You’re such a good boy.”

This time when Tom tightened his fingers, Harry was expecting it, and his eyes fluttered shut. Tom leaned into him, and was pleased to find Harry half-hard behind the confines of his jeans. 

Tom held the choke hold even longer that time, until Harry’s body was writhing against his as it yearned for much-needed air. Harry’s breath came out in short pants when Tom finally released him, this time stepping out of Harry’s personal space too. He leant against the edge of one of the desks, hands braced against the hard wood. 

“Hop up on the desk, Harry,” Tom commanded. “Lay down across it with your head hanging over the edge.”

“So we’re really doing this?” Harry said, somewhat breathlessly. “You really want me to…?”

“I do.” Tom nodded. “Don’t make me ask twice, Harry, or you’ll face further punishment.”

Harry swallowed and nodded, obeying Tom’s orders without another word. Nervousness was good on Harry, although Tom quite fancied the idea of Harry eagerly submitting to him, too. Perhaps an idea for the future. 

Once Harry was in position, Tom stood in front of him, unzipping his trousers and freeing his erection from its confines.Harry licked his lips idly, his eyes widening even further than they already were as he took in the large size of Tom’s cock. 

“You’re going to suck me until I come, understood?” Tom stated, not even giving Harry a chance to answer before he was pushing his length into the perfect ‘o’ of Harry’s mouth. 

To his credit, Harry did make an eager effort at sucking Tom off, his mouth hot and warm as it worked Tom’s length. For anyone else, it would have been an enjoyable blowjob as it was, but Tom was nothing if not a sadist, and he needed a bit more pain in his partner before he could get off.

Forcing his hips as far forwards as they would go, Tom buried as much of his cock in Harry as he could. Harry gagged around the thick length of him, letting out a whine as the breath hitched in his throat. Tom laid one hand on Harry’s chest, and the other bunched up in Harry’s hair, keeping him in position. It was only when Harry’s chest spasmed beneath his hand that Tom pulled out, allowing Harry a moment to catch his breath back—just a moment—before he shoved his cock back in.

Tom’s fucked Harry’s mouth roughly, going deep and fast until spittle was leaking from the corners of Harry’s mouth, and Harry was letting out a stream of delightful little whimpers and whines as he tried not to gag on Tom’s cock. Every now and then Tom would bury himself as deep as he could down Harry’s throat, cutting off his air supply just long enough for Harry to writhe before pulling back to allow Harry a moment’s respite. 

Tom was pleased to note that Harry’s cock was still hard, the bulge in his jeans in fact seeming to grow at the rough treatment Tom was subjecting him too; that made Harry incredibly desirable, indeed. 

Tom felt his orgasm washing over him much too soon, and he made Harry deep-throat him one last time as he looked down, cock twitching at the sight of Harry’s red, puffy mouth, stretched wide around Tom’s thick erection. Tom came with a groan, spilling his seed down Harry’s throat. 

Harry’s chest rose and fell heavily as Tom pulled his now-soft cock from his mouth, his hand flying up to wipe away the spit which had spilled down his chin as Tom had fucked his mouth. He moved to sit up, but Tom’s hands yanked him back down, forcing his head against Tom’s thighs. Tom’s soft cock rested against the tender skin of Harry’s cheeks, spreading more spittle onto Harry’s face. 

“You did a good job, kitten,” Tom purred softly. “I’m almost tempted to reward for it, but because this was a punishment I won’t. But you’re much more preferable like this, Harry; so hungry and receptive for me.”

“I...was it wrong?” Harry asked quietly. “Was it wrong that I enjoyed this?”

“Not at all,” Tom answered, prompting Harry to sit up while Tom tucked himself back in his trousers. “Many people strike up a dom/sub relationship where they do this kind of thing on a regular basis. Just think, Harry; you could submit to me like this again...allow me to show you how I can mix pain and pleasure until you’re begging me for more…”

Harry bit down on his lip, which was still bright red and bruised from Tom’s rough treatment. Tom could have eaten Harry right up then, body and soul, devoured him to own him completely. 

“I-I don’t know,” Harry murmured. “I don’t know much about anything… _kinky_.”

“Well I am a _professor_ , so teaching you isn’t out of the question,” Tom teased. “And you have spoken to me dreadfully tonight, so that’s earned you another month’s worth of detentions. I’ll use that time to teach you the art of submission.”

Tom didn’t believe—or rather he didn’t care—that there was an art to submission; he just knew he wanted somebody to take everything he could dish out at them and enjoy it, even if that enjoyment was only moderate. He wanted a submissive to worship him, to kneel by Tom’s feet, to be an example of servitude in a few year’s time when Tom finally took his rightful place in society. 

More importantly, Tom knew that he had absolutely had to _own_ Harry.

Harry was going to be his, one way or another.


End file.
